


Musical Distractions

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Nyxlyn reappears in the tavern at Redcliffe. Fen'Harel's Agents tell him she is performing with Cole and he decides to put in an appearance to watch.





	

During the month all the elves disappeared

 

 

As the Clans all started disappearing across Thedas, Nyxlyn decided draw out Sola’s Agents out by putting in an appearance in the tavern of Redcliffe for a few weeks, where she met up with Cole and Dorian for a few performances using the songs she had written over the last few years. Cole had been doing this singing act for a while now, and she decided to take him up on his offer of performing together. She thought he would be perfect to sing the duet she wrote. He would understand the depth of feeling from both her and Solas, and so she came down from her room that night in a dress that announced her status as someone important from the Dalish. She wore a cream and sky blue silk lightly armored Dalish robes that was short in the front and long in the back. It flowed down her body molding to her curves though a little more spacious in her stomach. Her breasts were held up nicely by the light armor that accompanied the dress. It was clearly easy to move around in if she needed to fight, but still kept it dressy for any occasion. She chose to wear her long midnight black hair straight with a few braids on the sides decorated gold chains that connected with the leafy circlet that sat upon her head. 

 

Solas couldn’t remember that custom as he observed from the shadows as she came to sit beside Cole up on the stage. She was even more breathtaking than he remembered. Her sapphire blue eyes lit up at something Cole said. Then she was taking a deep breath as Cole introduced her, “Many of you remember her as the Inquisitor, but today she in known as Lady Levellan, but to me she is my dear friend, Nyxlyn.” The crowd applauded more out of fact that she was still the Inquisitor and wondering what she had been doing the last month since the Inquisition disbanded. Her change in attire surprised many including him. When his agents told him she was going to be performing tonight, he couldn’t resist coming out to hear her sing. It had been so long since he had her voice humming or singing some song or other she had learned from her Clan. The crowd quieted as she started talking.

 

“I want to thank you all for coming out tonight. Most of you are wandering what I have been doing regarding Fen’Harel’s impending plans to bring down the Veil, and I want to assure you that I am not doing anything. A couple months ago I disbanded the Inquisition because we were about to be corrupted by the Exalted Counsel, if we had chosen to keep going on. That was the official reason but even though order had been restored everywhere and there is now peace with everyone, I found myself utterly broken inside. I had accomplished everything I set out to do but all the joy and elation was sucked out of me due to my shattered heart. So I fled away from everything of this world, wanting to leave everything behind. During the last few years I wrote songs to help me grieve and now I have decided to share a few of them with you all. Nyxlyn told them. He cringed when she mention her being broken. He knew it was his fault and he still couldn’t do anything about it. She sat beside Cole. “This song is called ‘Down.’” The piano behind them began playing a sad melody and Cole began singing twenty seconds in.

 

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of fighting_

_Waiting here at home, hoping that I'll find what I've been aching for._

 

 

During the second first chorus she joined him. Her voice soft and sweet, but sad…

 

 

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

 

Her face displayed everything in a way he had never seen before. All her walls were down, tears threatening to fall. She riveted Solas, even though his heart ached at seeing her so emotional, he couldn’t look away. She glanced around the room then, she knew she was being watched. Nyxlyn could feel his Agents watching her but she also felt him. She knew he was there and it made her sing with all her emotions laid bare on her now blank face. The next verse she sang alone

 

 

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_What I know I’m missing_

_But I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up what I am wishing for._

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

_I can't find another way around_

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I had already found._

Cole stopped playing his guitar and the piano played its sad solo. Solas’s eyes closed to the beauty of it all until her voice came back in just as soft by itself with out Cole for a moment then everything picked back up as they reached the climax of the song.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Oh, it's coming down, down, down._

They repeated the last verse once more and ended with just the piano. When she ended the song she took a breath. Her eyes darts around again and finally finds his in the darkest corner of the tavern. Even though he is in the shadows he knows she can see his face perfectly.

 

She stands up and moves to stand beside Cole’s stool, smiles at him fondly as he hugs her, and then starts her other song for her another sad and soft melody. “This next song is called ‘Now Your Gone’ and I wrote this after I beat Corypheus when my _Vhenan_  left with no goodbye.” She explained . She held up her hand and surprised the crowd with flinging images of their story on to the wall behind her. The first image is of him looking down at her watching her companions embrace her with joy. The next scene shows the merriment and celebration of their victory at Skyhold, her making polite conversation with everyone but excusing herself quickly to make her way upstairs out to her balcony. The images flashed through all their memories. The only one she didn’t include was their one moment of passion. Cole strummed the guitar in faster tempo and the Dalish tribal drums jumped in making the song more lively. He observed her more closely and noticed the prosthetic arm that was now attached to her elbow. He hadn’t realized she had cut off her arm where the mark was. Her voice started strong and clear.

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you is strong_

_And I miss you here,_

_Now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here at Skyhold_

_With your pictures still hanging on my wall_

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you is strong_

_And I miss you here,_

_Now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here at Skyhold_

_With your pictures still hanging on my wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm waiting here at home_

_I’m going crazy,_

_Now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart_

_Without my Solas it will break apart_

_It won't heal, it never fades away_

_I think about you everyday_

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you is strong_

_And I miss you here,_

_Now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here at Skyhold_

_With your pictures still hanging on my wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm waiting here at home_

_I'm going crazy_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_I realize my love for you is strong_

_And I miss you here_

_Now you're gone_

_I keep waiting here in the Skyhold_

_With the pictures still hanging on my wall_

_Is this the way it's meant to be?_

_Only dreaming that you're missing me_

_I'm cant stand being at home_

_I'm going crazy_

_Now you're gone_

_There's an empty place in my heart_

_Without my Solas, it has broken apart_

_It won't heal, it never fades away_

_I think about you everyday._

 

 

            More of her images included disbanding the Inquisition and Bull cutting off her arm to save her life. He cringed at that particular moment especially after she woke up wailing in her grief as Dorian rushed in and pulled her in his arms. It ended with her riding off with his agents trying to track her movements but loosing her. 

 

“Thank you everyone. I have one more for the night.” She said, her emotions hidden behind a mask. The crowd cheered so she took it as a yes. “Change in song Cole. We are switching to Stay With Me.” Cole stared at her in shock since this song, despite his urging, was a song she had wanted to keep to herself. The only reason she had to have changed her mind was that Solas was here. 

 

She walked off stage for a moment to talk to a fellow elf, Dalish, he remembered meeting when they were in the Exalted Plains. She walked back on stage with the elf Virassan, his name coming back to him, and they stood in a pose. The pose had her clinging to his tunic arm outstretched as if trying to pull him in as well as pushing him away. Her head was down and to the side. Cole had put down his guitar and was now sitting at the piano. He started playing the melody more haunting and sad than the duet they sung. Seventeen seconds in the tribal drum of the Dalish joined in along with her voice. A dance began, Dalish in style, telling the story of her heart.

 

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere_

_I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There_

_So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark_

_With Your Face, In My Head_

_Story Of a Broken Heart_

            The pose now came to life with her trying to pull him to her, but she is left with clutching the air has the elf turns and is across the room. She stood there, hand outstretched longing in her voice and her face. Solas became mesmerized by the performance. He had never seen her Dalish dances. Though this one was sad he watched fascinated with the portrayal of their story in her eyes.

_Stay With Me_

_Don't Let Me Go_

_Cause I Can't Be Without You_

_Just Stay With Me_

_And Hold Me Close_

_Because I've Built My World Around You_

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You_

_So Stay with Me_

_Just Stay With Me_

            As she sang the chorus her arms began a graceful dance of there own. Even with the prosthetic. They opened gracefully wide the beginning of the chorus. Her arms moving in time with the lyrics. The male elf also had movements that reflected the lyrics. Coming to her slowly from behind and stopping with the line ‘Don’t let me go’ watching her in the shadows. Again she gracefully opens her arms in which the male elf took them and crossed them over her chest holding her close in a lover’s caress. Nyxlyn rolled her head around giving him access to her neck to run his nose up in a loving but sexual caress before releasing her and pushing her away at ‘And I don’t wanna know what’s it like with you.’ Solas watched a hint of jealousy for the way the elf held her. He knew it was a performance about them and that her dance partner represented himself. His heart ached with longing and a little lust at the slight sexual display. Her robes clinged to her body making every curve available to the eyes of the audience. Her breasts were pushed up, revealing some of her pale skin. The male elf again retreated to shadows, watching as his lover longed for him for the next verse. The second verse was clearly a message that she was waiting for him to come back to her. She would be there to ease his pain when he’s ready. This warmed his heart more than she could ever know. She loved him still even though he hurt her. She was still fighting for him, searching for him, not letting the man she knows disappear.

_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day_

_When my touch is enough_

_To Take Your Pain Away_

_Cause I've Searched For So Long_

_The Answer Is Clear_

_We'll be OK if We Don't Let Us Disappear_

            He didn’t know to react to that message though since he couldn’t find out her plans. His agents could fin nothing of her movements in the last month and he knew she was doing something to disrupt his plans, or so he assumed. The male elf again came out of the shadows for the dance in the chorus. This time they mimicked the dance from the Ball all those years ago and the moments of there first kisses. The didn’t actually kiss, but Virassan caressed her face that Solas himself had done when he gave into temptation. The dance portrayed the emotions of their lust, longing, and eternal love; seemingly forever out of their grasp.

 

_Stay With Me_

_Don't let Me go_

_Cause I Can't Be Without You_

_Just Stay With Me_

_And Hold Me Close_

_Because I've Built My World Around You_

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You_

_So Stay with Me_

_Just Stay With Me_

_Stay With Me_

_Don't let Me go_

_Cause I Can't Be Without You_

_Just Stay With Me_

_And Hold Me Close_

_Because I've Built My World Around You_

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You_

_So Stay with Me_

_Just Stay With Me_

            Virassan retreated off the stage like he was disappearing in the shadows leaving her alone. She dropped to the ground gracefully her skirts around her like a flower.

_oh.. oh oh_

_don't leave_

_so I stand waiting in the dark..._

            She brought her head up to her knees as she trailed off the last line. The crowd burst into applause a moment later. Not a dry eye was in the house tonight, including Solas’s. She met his gaze for the first time all night, before she exited the stage. She hugged Cole and Dorian smiling sadly before she and Virassan left the tavern. With the male elf by her side Solas made the assumption that she had gone back to the Dalish. She must of have joined the Clan from the Exalted Plains since hers were gone, he thought to himself. “Go to Clan Alasan and keep an eye on her.” He ordered his agent sitting next to him. The elf saluted him and rushed out of the tavern.

 

           

 

            Two weeks later he received a report from that agent.

           

   _Dread Wolf,_

_I went to the spot you said the Clan would be but there is nobody here._

_This camp was abandoned weeks ago._

_There are not even tracks to tell me which direction they went since they all split up._

_The tracks I did find show they all went in different directions._

_I thought the Dalish traveled together as a family, this is strange to say the least._

_I can't find anything at all._

_I even went to other Dalish camps and they were all the same as Clan Alasan._

_I shall keep searching for them, sir._

 

 

           

Solas cursed as he read the missive. He had tried to put an agent on her when she left the tavern that night at Redcliff but she had already disappeared. Again she had dropped off the face of the earth. She knew how to hide it seemed and he felt like she was hiding from him. How she kept hidden from his Agents baffled him. She was giving him a run for his money as the Dread Wolf. She was far more clever that he believed her to be and that troubled him greatly. Over the next few weeks he learned that all of the elves had disappeared most of them because of him. However the Dalish had also disappeared as well with no trace of there whereabouts. Maybe they all came to him he thought. He had removed dozens of Vallaslins over the last few weeks, freeing them all from their slave markings except Abelas who refused to part with his. He convinced himself that he had all the elves putting his suspicions out of his head and went to go walk the Fade for a glimpse of her.

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

           

 

                       

**Author's Note:**

> Song used by..
> 
> Down-Jason Walker ft Molly Reed  
> Now Your Gone-Basshunter  
> Stay With Me-Danity Kane
> 
>  
> 
> I did tweak some of the lyrics to fit with the Dragon Age era.


End file.
